


pink hearts and cotton candy skies

by ClementineKitten



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Soulmates AU, and pbg in general, i really like hana/pbg, i think it comes from your lie in april, i'm sorry i just, my son - Freeform, that one colour au, that was a sad anime, you know the one where the world becomes colourful when you're in lovee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineKitten/pseuds/ClementineKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a while since PBG saw the world alight with colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink hearts and cotton candy skies

PBG missed the bright, vibrant colours that danced around him and lit up the sky. It had been so long since he saw the blue skies of the afternoon and the gentle orange of the evening. He even yearned for the deep blue like spilled ink in the night, stars shining above.

It had been so, so long. The entire world was monotone, devoid of colours and beautiful shades. Instead, the world he loved so much, the one he had the pleasure of viewing when he was a child, was replaced with drab greys and blacks.

The colour in his life had disappeared when Hana moved away.

He gave a soft whine, a despondent sigh as he watched the Sun sink from his bedroom window. Dull rays of pale light reflected on the glass panes, and the blindingly bright white Sun accentuated the grey grass ruffled by the wind.

“Hey, Jon,” PBG turned to his roommate as he settled down on his bed, balling his hands into fists as he gripped the plush fabric beneath him. Jon tipped his head slightly, barely looking up from his desk, were he was filling out something- presumably for the drama club.

“Hmm?” he hummed, tapping the lead of a pencil on his paper.

“What colour is the Sun?”

Jon scrunched up his nose, glancing towards the window. There, he hesitated momentarily, eyes widening as he stared. Then, he calmly turned back to his work. “The Sun is yellow, you dummy,” he responded, though he sounded… off. Like his voice was strained, an octave higher than it was naturally. “Do you not know what the Sun looks like?”

_Not really,_ his subconscious answered, but he kept the thought internalized. It had been a long time since he had seen the colour yellow. Or any of them, really. PBG ran a hand through his knotty brown hair.

“It’s the first day of school tomorrow,” PBG noted, digressing from that topic, falling on his back. His head pressed into his pillow. He stared up at the rungs separating his bed and Jon’s; wondering if they were the silver colour his eyes presented, or some different colour altogether. His socked feet brushed against the metal rods, pushing at them.

“Yeah, and?” Jon questioned.

“I dunno. It just seems… important,” PBG mumbled, raising his hands limply in an arcing formation.

“I guess we’ll see.”

And they did see.

PBG awoke the next morning way earlier than he normally did. Before his alarm, even. He gave an irritated groan and flopped back over, wanting to catch a few extra Zs before he got ready. But no matter what, he couldn’t fall back asleep. 

Maybe it was because the light was too bright. Maybe his sheets were too warm. Maybe Jon was snoring too loud. Whatever the reason, PBG’s eyes stayed wide open as he tossed and turned in bed, unable to find a comfortable position.

Sighing, he drew himself from under his covers groggily, fumbling with things on his desk in the half-light of early morning. Eventually, his hands found his shower caddy, complete with a bar of soap, a razor, and a bottle of shampoo. As well as a towel, of course. He wasn’t about to take such a chance risky as that, streaking through the halls.

As he stepped out into the quiet hall, he noticed the few shades he saw were more dreary today. A soft ‘click’ sounded as he closed his door, his footsteps echoing as he walked barefoot through the hallway. It seemed the other boys in his dorm were fulfilling his own desire of sleeping in, as not a peep was heard from behind closed doors.

The bathrooms were deserted. With a quick check for any stragglers, PBG quickly undressed and slid into the shower, just giving himself a quick wash, hot water dripping down his back. He drew in a soft breath, contemplating what the day would be like. 

That being said, he was out of the shower in two minutes.

He wrapped his towel around himself. Normally, he would bring his clothes in the bathroom and dress there, but he figured that no one would be out at this point in time. 

He figured right, and made it back to his room without incident. 

And he continued on with his morning. He got dressed, ate breakfast, and was about to head out with Jon when his friend paused in the doorway.

“I, uh, forgot something, I need to grab it.” He pivoted around, looking back into the room. 

“I’ll wait for you,” PBG offered.

“Nah, go on ahead.” Jon looked pretty uncomfortable. Taking the hint, PBG nodded slightly and started out down the hall, making his way down at least two flights of stairs, harbouring, like, a million steps each. Inside of his pocket, he twisted a loose piece of fabric between his fingers before he opened the door.

He flinched as he walked outside of campus, a slight hiccup escaping him. Students milled about, talking with friends, holding hands with what seemed to be lovers. PBG’s heart ached, wanting to once again see the colours. The turquoise of the school outfits, the green of his Normal Boots jacket. Yellow sunlight shining down onto the red and golden flowers lining the pathways.

A surge of jealousy stabbed his heart, looking at the pairs of students walking together, laughing and talking. They could probably see the colours he sorely wished to. He silently walked towards Poppy Hall, making idle talk or saying hello if someone greeted him. Other than that, his mouth remained closed.

His hand wrapped around the hooked doorknob that was attached to Poppy Hall’s door. With a creak, the door opened, and he was met with the obnoxious chatter of his fellow students. He smiled contentedly, grip on his textbook tightening.

When he finally got to his classroom on the third floor, he took his phone out of his pocket and glanced down at the screen. It was about two minutes until the bell, and PBG was baffled. It was a rare occasion that he arrived to class with more than ten second to spare, if not being late. He frowned at his lock screen, wondering what it would look like if he could see the colours in the picture.

He slipped into the classroom. A couple people were already sitting in class, talking animatedly or just twiddling their thumbs, waiting in vain for the first day of class to start. He rubbed his eyes, suppressing a yawn as he slid into his desk beside Shane’s. The British boy was already in his own, doodling something rather aggressively.

Jon was still a no-show as the bell rang, the sound bouncing against the walls. Luckily, the teacher didn’t appear to be present either. PBG slumped down, resting his cheek on his outstretched palm. He was so tired.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Jon rushed in, followed by… some girl? She was noticeably short, with dark glasses framing skittish eyes. And perhaps the most notable thing about her was her bright pink hair.

Wait… Pink?

His gaze transfixed on her. Her hair was a powdery pink colour, and complimented her green eyes. His own widened at this realization- her eyes were green! And he could see it! His heart thumped, a warm feeling growing in his chest.

At that moment, the door slammed open and a tall woman wearing a strangely revealing outfit, brassiere peeking out from her jacket. “Class!” her voice boomed across the classroom. She began to introduce herself, and not before long she called up the pink-haired girl to the front of the class.

For a few moments, she stood there, stunned. Silent. Trembling with fear. PBG watched her, mouth pulled down in a slight frown. The teacher -Miss Shizuka- prompted her with a question about her hometown.

“Oh… Yes. I just moved here. My name is Hana Mizuno,” she said.

Wait… Hana Mizuno? PBG watched her every move, now paying rapt attention. Colours began to spread across her body, her blazer taking a pale green shade that matched her eyes. The vest beneath her jacket was a bright yellow.

“I transferred from Amaririsu Public High School.”

Warm, orange light filtered in through the classroom windows. PBG stared at Hana, and noticed that she was looking at him as well. He broke the contact and quickly glanced down at his desk. The wood was cocoa brown, dark and light lines of wear etched into it. He stretched out his arms. His jacket was green as well, the cuffs streaked with dark grey. He looked back up at Hana, eyes wide with fascination. She had a red bow tied to the back of her head.

“I’m really excited to be here, and I hope you’ll all take good care of me!” she finished with a quick bow, and scuttled back to her desk.

PBG gasped lightly, a sudden realization smacking him in the face like a backhand. This had to be the same girl from his childhood! Bright hair, green eyes, and the same name to boot. Yellow highlights and dark shadows danced on her lithe form as she took a seat next to a girl with strikingly red hair.

Shizuka started to speak, but her voice was a simple, incessant, droning noise in the background. PBG was overwhelmed with so many emotions he could hardly form a single thought. His colour was back! He could see the beautiful shades and colours intermingling again! His arms fell to his side, and he was overcome with the want to cry.

He bit his tongue, blinking rapidly to fight back the tears. He couldn’t drag his gaze away from Hana. She had brought colour back into his drab, monotone world.

And as the world lit up around him, the sky taking its pale blue colour, fluffy white clouds like cotton candy drifting across again outside the window, he was sure he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for the colour au lol.  
> and I've also now written two stories based on PBG first seeing Hana


End file.
